


Red Cortina

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 70s AU, Based on a song, Disco AU, F/F, Highschool AU, Slow Build, Wayhaught - Freeform, not a sonfic though, red cortina, sawdoctors, ugh love them so much, wayhaught is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Nicole looked around the crowded room as she thought scanning her classmates-to-be when her eyes fell upon the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.Nicole grabbed Chrissy’s wrist, unable to tear her eyes away.“Chrissy,” She breathed, “Who is that?”“Who?” Chrissy asked before following where Nicole was looking. The tiny brunette was talking to another woman Nicole didn’t know, laughing at whatever she was saying, her gold dress shimmering as she moved.“Over there? Oh, that’s Waverly Earp.” Chrissy said completely unaware of the life altering word coming out of her mouth. Because everything changed when Nicole saw Waverly. It was just one of those moments, you know the ones, when you look at someone and know instantly in your heart that they mean something to you.





	Red Cortina

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first Wayhaught piece! I'm super excited to see what you all think! They're one of my favourite ships of all time so I really hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> This work is based of the song 'Red Cortina' by the Sawdoctors. It's one of my favourite songs at the moment, I would highly recommend giving it a listen. If you do, I suggest the accapella version, it's the best in my opinion.

Nicole stepped up to the house with a grin. There was no way she got the address wrong, teenagers were spilling out of the house this way and that, the stoners sitting outside on the steps debating their very existence and jocks wrestling on the front lawn. The house itself was fairly average, a factory house outside the town with two bedrooms and a dainty backyard. Nicole guessed the host for the night, Perry, was the guy trying to separate the brawling mess crying, “Quit it! My dad will kill me if the grass gets destroyed!”

Not that Nicole had met Perry before. No she had only been in town two days. Despite being a junior, she hadn’t met any classmates yet as they were all on Christmas break, other than Chrissy Nedley of course, who had invited her to the party in the first place. Nicole was staying with Chrissy after her… fallout with her own family. Randy Nedley, who had always been like a father to Nicole, had swooped in like Nicole’s hero and had taken her under his wing without a seconds thought.

So here she was, walking into what was apparently ‘the party of the season’ alone. She would have gone with Chrissy but her new foster sister had arrived early to help set up. Nicole stepped around the jocks, around the stoners and finally made it into the house itself. She moved between already-drunk teens, hoping to find Chrissy. Or the kitchen. Whichever came first.

As luck would have it, she found both in the same place. Chrissy waved to her from where she was refilling the bowls full of chips and pouring drinks, being sure not to spill any on her new white high-waisted jeans.

“Nicky! You made it!” She exclaimed as Nicole reached her.

“Because I had so many other things to be doing?” Nicole asked dryly, raising an eyebrow.

“Fair.” Chrissy admitted shrugging, before turning and waving to something above her head.

“What do you think of my handiwork?” 

Nicole looked up to see a large banner strung on the wall.

“Christmas Party ‘77” She read aloud, eyes darting over the green and red paint on the cream coloured canvas.

“Well, you won’t be able to reuse it next year.” She teased.

“Oh hush.” Chrissy said, whacking her arm lightly.

“You wanna drink?” Chrissy questioned.

“Yeah sure, I’ll just take beer.” Nicole replied casually, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“Good, ‘cause that’s all we’ve got!”

Nicole laughed as Chrissy handed her the trademark red solo cup, golden liquid sloshing inside. Nicole took a sip and winced. 

“That is the worst beer I’ve ever tasted.”

“Oh go away you with your fancy big city beer, you’re in purgatory now, as long as you’re underage, this is the best you’ll get.”

“Fantastic.” Nicole muttered sarcastically looking down into her drink and swirling it around a little, contemplating if she really wanted to take another sip. She looked around the crowded room as she thought scanning her classmates-to-be when her eyes fell upon the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

Nicole grabbed Chrissy’s wrist, unable to tear her eyes away.

“Chrissy,” She breathed, “Who is that?”

“Who?” Chrissy asked before following where Nicole was looking. The tiny brunette was talking to another woman Nicole didn’t know, laughing at whatever she was saying, her gold dress shimmering as she moved.

“Over there? Oh, that’s Waverly.” Chrissy said completely unaware of the life altering word coming out of her mouth. Because everything changed when Nicole saw Waverly. It was just one of those moments, you know the ones, when you look at someone and know instantly in your heart that they mean something to you.

Just then one of the jocks Nicole had seen wrestling on the grass previously came into the kitchen and draped a monstrous arm around Waverly’s tiny frame, pulling her into him. She went, somewhat stiffly, leaning into him before realising he was all wet.

“Champ!” Nicole heard her exclaim from across the room, “Careful you’re going to get my dress all wet! Wait – is that blood?”

An indeed it was. There was a steady stream of blood flowing from Champs nose, not to mention the several scrapes and bruises Nicole could already see blooming.

“Oh my gosh, you poor thing!” Waverly cried, any past annoyance seemingly gone as she rushed Champ to a seat and called for a towel to staunch the flow of blood. Nicole glanced behind her at the worktop and spotted a relatively clean tea-towel, grabbed it and ran it under the tap for a moment.

Did she want to help Champ? No, not really. Did she want an excuse to talk to Waverly? You bet your ass she did.

“Here!” Nicole called to Waverly, passing her the damp cloth. 

“Perfect, thank you!” Waverly replied, meeting Nicole’s eyes and beaming. Nicole’s heart skipped about ten beats and that was before Waverly reached out and took the towel. And their hands touched.

Okay, it was only for a split second but Nicole would happily swear under oath that those minuscule moments in time were some of the best of her life so far.

Waverly however, kept at her task, seemingly unaffected. Champ sat, sprawled in his chair, perfectly content to let Waverly take care of him.

“You promised you wouldn’t get in a fight tonight Champ!” Waverly sighed as she had Champ tilt his head forward the cloth pinching his nose.

“Ah come on babe, it was only a bit of fun.” Nicole just made out from Champs muffled state.

“Yeah well your ‘bit of fun’ is ruining Perry’s dish cloth.”

“I’m sure you know a way to clean it Wave, you’re so smart like that.” Champ mumbled, mind addled by alcohol although Nicole had a niggling suspicion that he wasn’t much different sober.

Nicole physically saw Waverly’s spirit die a little as her shoulders slumped, sighing.

“Fine. This one time Champ. If you get in another fight, I won’t be the one cleaning up the mess.”

“You’re the best!” Champ slurred, sitting up and pulling Waverly down onto his lap roughly and attacking her face with what could be just be considered a kiss but only in the vaguest definition of the word, before Waverly pulled away, removing herself from his lap and pressed the cloth to his face again.

“Keep the pressure for a while.” She said to him before moving away towards the drinks. Nicole followed.

Waverly looked up when she realised someone was beside her. 

“Oh hey!” She greeted, flashing Nicole that smile again. “Thanks for the towel.”

“Anytime.” Nicole replied, flashing Waverly a coy smile who, in return, blushed a little.

“Well I hope I won’t have to take you up on that,” Waverly joked before pausing and going back on her words.

“Because I don’t want any more injuries that is,” She rambled, “Not because I don’t want to see you.”

Nicole grinned at her. “Glad to hear it. I’m Nicole by the way.”

“Waverly.” The brunette replied, extending a hand for Nicole to shake. Nicole instead took her hand and brought it to her lips where she placed a light kiss on the back of Waverly’s hand, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

Waverly blushed, her cheeks flooding with red and her eyes flitting downwards.

“So, you’re new here?” Waverly stuttered, trying to recover.

“That obvious?” Nicole asked, tilting her head in question.

“It wouldn’t be,” Waverly assured, “But in such a small town, everyone knows everyone so when somebody new comes to town,” The smaller girl shrugged. “People tend to notice.”

Nicole nodded in understanding both of them taking a sip of their respective drinks. Nicole did her best not to make a face; it would take a bit of time for Nicole to get used to the taste.

“Plus,” Waverly added a few minutes later, “I’m fairly certain I would remember hair as stunning as yours.”

It was Nicole’s turn to blush a little. “Why thank you, it was all my parents work but I’m happy to take credit.”

Waverly giggled and Nicole took that as a win when Champ appeared out of nowhere, circling a possessive hand around Waverly’s waist.

“Come on Waves, let’s go dance,” He glanced up at Nicole and she noticed his lip curl downwards a little. “Just you and me.”

The not so subtle ‘back off’ aimed at Nicole was clear. But neither of them had the chance to even consider taking the conversation further because Waverly was pulling away.

“Actually Champ, I’m going to go home now, remember I told you I couldn’t stay too long tonight, I have that essay to finish.”

“Aw come on, don’t be such a buzzkill!” Champ whined, tugging at Waverly’s waist in a desperate attempt to get her to return to his side.

“Don’t be like that Champ, you can stay and have fun, but I have to go.”

“Fine!” Champ declared, pushing Waverly away. “I’ll just go hang out with the guys.”

Champ stormed off, neither Nicole nor Waverly missing the mumbled “Bet all the other guy’s girlfriends will be there.”

Waverly sighed and grabbed her jacket and bag from a chair nearby.

“See you around?” She asked Nicole just before she left.

“You can count on it.” Nicole affirmed, and was awarded with another smile. 

Wavely smiled, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walked away. Nicole watched her find Perry and give him a hug, presumably thanking him. Then she waved at a brunette standing by the stairs and made her way out the door.

 

Nicole didn’t see Waverly once until she started school. The January air was sharp and crisp, shocking her lungs awake. Bundled under a thick coat, hat and scarf, Nicole walked to school side by side with Chrissy. They were just walking towards the steps leading up to the main entrance when a red Cortina pulled up outside. Nicole watched the car, not sure why it fascinated her so much until the passenger side door opened and Waverly got out. 

The girl in question stepped carelessly out of a car, fur lined boots hitting the freezing pavement, not daunted in the least by the prospect of an icy path. Her fleecy hood was up, Nicole only caught a glimpse of the side of her face before she was swept up into a crowd of friends, giggling and gossiping.

“Nicole?” She heard Chrissy ask and realised she had stopped walking altogether.

“Sorry.” She mumbled shaking her head in attempt to rid Waverly from her mind. (It didn’t work.)

“Is everything okay?” Chrissy questioned, blue eyes wide with concern.

Nicole snapped back into herself so her friend wouldn’t worry.

“Yeah of course, sorry. Just some first day jitters I suppose.”

Chrissy nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I get it. But don’t worry, you’ll be fine. You can have lunch with and most people here are really nice, you’ll make new friends in no time.”

“Thanks Chrissy.” Nicole said gratefully as they entered the building. Chrissy led her to the front office and waited with her while Nicole got her schedule and locker number.

“Hey, your locker is in the same corridor as mine!” Chrissy exclaimed looking at it. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”

Nicole had been expecting a few stares, she was a new kid after all. More than that actually, she was a new kid starting halfway through the school year. That was fairly unusual. But Nicole was not expecting this many stares. Everywhere she went, it was like conversations came to a stand-still as her peers gawked at her, eyes wide and mouths open.

“Subtle.” Nicole muttered sarcastically as one girl whispered something to her friend, the second girl whipping around to stare at Nicole.

Great, she wasn’t even here an hour and already there were rumours about her.

“This is my locker,” Chrissy said, waving vaguely in the direction of a wall of blue and white lockers.  
“And down here,” She continued, crossing to the other side of the hall and walking down a few steps.  
“This is yours.”

The blue locker was just that, a locker, nothing strange or startling. But Nicole was grateful for it as it gave her a chance to put away all the books she had been lugging around and gave her something to do so she could pretend, even just for a minute that she wasn’t the talk of the school.

“Chrissy! I barely saw you all break!” Came a familiar voice from Nicole’s right and she turned to see Waverly approaching them.

“I know Waves, sorry I was showing Nicole around.”

Nicole blushed and waved as Waverly turned her gaze to her.

“Oh hey!” Waverly greeted warmly. “You were at Perry’s party, right?”

“Yeah, that was me.” Nicole replied, butterflies in her stomach being released as Waverly admitted she remembered her.

“So, you’re new here?” Waverly asked.

“Yup, just transferred. Changing schools in the middle of Junior year. Not awkward at all.” Nicole joked, rolling her eyes and was awarded with a laugh from both Waverly and Chrissy.

“You’ll settle in pretty quick.” Waverly assured her.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was just telling her.” Chrissy enthused. “Hey Waves actually, do you know anyone in AP chemistry? It’s Nicole’s first class and I have history on the other side of the building so I can’t take her.”

“Oh sure,” Waverly said nodding. “I’m not in that class but I can walk you there, I have biology right next door.”

“Perfect thank you!” Chrissy said, almost as if Nicole wasn’t there.

“Yeah thank you,” Nicole added then internally sighed as she realised it sounded like she wasn’t in any way grateful.

“Okay well, the bell’s about to go, have you got all your stuff?” Waverly questioned, rocking herself up and down on the balls of her feet.

“Um, almost, just let me grab my notebook.” Nicole replied, already reaching into her still-open locker and grabbing her favourite black and white, spiral-bound notebook and shoving it unceremoniously into her bag.

“Okay, I’m good.” She announced.

Chrissy pulled her into a hug. “Good luck,” She whispered. “You’ll be great.”

“Thanks Chris, I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Ready?” Waverly asked.

Nicole turned to her and smiled, completely nervous and perfectly calm all at the same time.

“Do I have a choice?” She joked and Waverly giggled and shook her head.

“Nope, but I’m gonna ask anyways.” Waverly teased and it was Nicole’s turn to laugh.

“Then let’s get this show on the road.”

 

Nicole and Waverly became fast friends. Nicole wold love to admit that was all she wanted from Waverly but that would be a massive lie. She had hoped that maybe her feelings would go away as they became friends, you know, an initial crush but then you become friends and it fades away but it seems Nicole was out of luck. The more she got to know Waverly, the more she fell for her. It was like a song Nicole somewhere recently “First love stays with you forever.” In Nicole’s personal experience so far, it was true.

Nicole would try to arrive at school at fifteen minutes to eight exactly, because that was when Waverly would arrive. She would try to meet her so they could walk in together. Waverly, bless her innocent heart, believed it a happy coincidence. Nicole shamelessly flirted with Waverly. Usually she got a laugh in response but sometimes it was almost like Waverly was flirting back with her. Those moments made Nicole want to ask her out right there if it wasn’t for one minor (major) problem.

 

Champ.

 

Waverly’s boyfriend.

 

Nicole was fairly sure Waverly didn’t even like Champ all that much, but she also knew she was biased and would probably believe anything that would give her a shot with her best friend. But Waverly would visibly tense when Champ would come over at lunch, resting his hand much too low for Nicole’s liking. He would kiss her and she would pull away as soon as possible and it seemed like she was going out of her way to avoid spending time with her one on one.

On the plus side, Nicole had bonded with Waverly’s sister Wynonna over their mutual hatred of Champ. Nicole still wasn’t the biggest fan of Wynonna’s endless supply of nicknames for her but other than that the pair got on like a house on fire. The bromance was real.

In March Waverly broke up with Champ.

Because of Nicole.

But not to be with Nicole.

No, Waverly was still blissfully unaware of the taller girl’s feelings for her. The Champ incident was unrelated. Sort of.

Because Waverly didn’t know about Nicole’s feelings for her but according to Chrissy, just about everyone else did. Apparently it was blatantly obvious and Waverly had to be blind to miss it. So Nicole probably shouldn’t have been surprised when Champ cornered her telling her to “Back the hell off.”

Nicole didn’t say anything to Waverly, how could she? “Hey so your boyfriend low key pushed me against a wall because I’m totally in love with you.”

Yeah, no, she wasn’t going to that. But when Chrissy kept asking how she managed to rip her new t-shirt (“You only bought it last week! You should go to the store and get a refund!”) She had to tell her that actually her shirt caught on a nail when Champ shoved her back against it.

Chrissy was furious. She glared at Champ for a solid week, but after Nicole’s begging, she agreed not to tell Waverly. Nicole’s heart warmed a little though when Chrissy proved again and again what an incredible friend she was, not just accepting her into her home and life but ensuring Champ never had an opportunity to catch Nicole alone again.

It was their secret until Wynonna burst into their shared bedroom one day.

“Champ threatened you?” She cried, her tone almost accusatory. 

“What?” Nicole had half-shouted in her shock. “How do you know that?”

Wynonna gasped. “So it’s true?” She linked her hands behind her head and let out a sound that sounded like a distressed llama.

“Yeah it’s true.” Nicole admitted. “It’s not a big deal though. He thought I was making a move on Waverly or something.”

Wynonna shot her a look that Nicole couldn’t quite decipher. 

“Come on, you’re totally in love with her, don’t deny it.”

Nicole was one hundred per cent certain that her face no matched her hair. 

“I…um… uh…” She stuttered, looking desperately to Chrissy for help. The traitor just shrugged in a ‘it’s true’ motion.

“Oh relax, I’ve known the whole time haught shot. I like you so… yeah don’t hurt my sister. But you we can continue this conversation when you finally ask my sister out. What happened with Champ?”

“I dunno.” Nicole shrugged helplessly. “He just felt threatened by me I guess. He shoved me against a wall. I pushed him off and everything but he caught me off guard not gonna lie.”

Nicole paused and looked at Wynonna curiously.

“How did you find out?”

“Oh, I was in the guys locker room with Dolls, uh, talking, yeah we were talking, when Champ came in bragging about it.”

Nicole groaned. “Great, now a bunch of people know.”

“Nicole,” Wynonna started, “I know you’re not going to want to, but you have to tell Waverly.”

Nicole’s head shot up from where she had buried it in her hands. “I can’t!” She turned away from Wynonna looking out the window hoping words would come to her.

“Nicole you have to! Otherwise I will! Because Waverly has the right to know, Nicole, what if he does something like that to her.”

Nicole whipped around and met Wynonna’s eyes. The room was deathly quiet for a moment before Nicole nodded slowly.

“Okay,” She said, “I’ll do it.”

Wynona pulled her in for a rare hug.

“Thank you.” The brunette muttered, her voice rough.

 

Nicole pulled up at the Earp homestead and climbed out of her car to knock at the door. Before she even made it to the porch however, Waverly opened the door grinning.

“Hey, I saw you at the window, wanna go for a drive?”

Nicole smiled, her stomach already in knots. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

“Great!” Waverly disappeared into the house for a moment then reappeared with a bag over her shoulder.

They drove for a little while in a comfortable silence, just listening to the radio, Waverly singing along when a song she like came on, Nicole joining in after Waverly poked her in the side playfully. After driving for a bit with no set destination in mind, Nicole pulled up into a little parking lot that led to a hiking trail. It was empty and the setting sun was casting a warm glow over everything. If Nicole wasn’t so nervous she thought she might throw up, she would even say it was romantic.

“Waverly, I…” Nicole trailed off, having no idea where to even begin.

“Nicole?” Waverly asked, looking over at her concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I… I have to tell you something?”

Waverly’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Nicole,” She said reaching out and taking her hand. “What is it? Did something happen?”

Nicole’s mouth went dry. “Um, yeah sort of.”

“Nicky, you’re scaring me, are you okay?”

“I’m fine I promise, I just don’t really know how to say this.”

“You can always tell me anything, you know that right?”

Nicole looked at Waverly’s wide eyes and nodded. “I know.”

She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

“It’s about Champ.”

Nicole watched Waverly’s face closely for a reaction. At first Waverly seemed… disappointed? But it was only for a split second, Nicole must have imagined it. For then Waverly got a look in her eye and her tone grew sharp, as if she already knew what was coming.

“What about Champ?”

“He um, he sort of threatened me? I mean it’s not a question, he did, he pushed me up against a wall and everything. Mean he caught me off guard obviously cause usually I could take him but-“ Nicole cut herself off realising she was rambling and probably speaking too fast for Waverly to keep up. She took another breath and started again.

“I wasn’t going to say anything to you, I didn’t want to upset you but Wynonna said I should tell you because what if he did something like that to you and well, I couldn’t argue with that.”

“Champ pushed you against a wall?” Waverly’s voice was deathly quiet. It was possibly the most terrifying thing Nicole had ever heard but she took comfort in the fact that it didn’t seem to be aimed at her.

“Yeah, Waves I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble, I can back away I promise and give him some space.”

“No!” Waverly cried and Nicole looked up to meet her eyes.

“No, don’t you dare feel sorry Nicole Haught. I’m so sorry that this happened. I don’t even know why I’m with Champ! I never liked him all that much but there wasn’t all that many dating options in such a small town and everyone said we’d look good together so I guess I just went for it.”

Waverly turned to take Nicole’s hands in hers. “I’m breaking up with him. As soon as I can. I would do it right now but I want to see the look on his face when he realises that he cannot pull off stunts like this and think people wouldn’t find out.”

Nicole’s throat closed up and her eyes burned. “So, we’re still friends?” She asked tentatively.

Waverly pulled her in for a tight hug. “Of course we’re still friends! I would choose you over him any day, no matter what. I’m just sorry I put you in this position.”

Nicole smiled and held Waverly close. “You don’t have to apologise for him. He’s an asshole.”

Waverly laughed. “Agreed. Can’t believe it took me this long to see it. I must be an idiot.”

“Nah,” Nicole said easily. “You just see the best in people. It’s one of the things that makes everybody love you.”

“Everybody?” Waverly teased.

Nicole just blushed. 

 

And that’s how Waverly came to break up with Champ. Everything went back to normal after that. 

Actually scratch that, Nicole thought, everything was much better than it had been with Champ around. Waverly’s time was no longer divided, allowing her to spend more of it hanging out with Nicole, Wynonna and Chrissy. Often Nicole and Chrissy would head over to the Earp homestead and the four would spend the day dong nothing in particular, just hanging out and enjoying each other’s company. The weeks passed comfortably that way and sometimes Nicole found it hard to believe that she had only been in Purgatory for a few months, it often felt like she had been there forever.

End of school exams came and went, along with their fair share of stress and tears but they all made it out the other side. And now the ‘biggest event of the year’ - the town disco.

Nicole had to admit, back home she didn’t go to all that many disco’s. She was simply too focused on her studies and never really felt the urge to go. But Waverly asked if she was going so naturally she had said yes straight away.

She and Chrissy arrived at the homestead at around half past two that Saturday to get ready with the Earp sisters. Waverly opened the door in a nightgown and a towel wrapped around her head grinning.

“You’re here!” She cried, flinging the door open to let them in.

“Yeah, it’s not like they’re here every day.” Nicole heard Wynonna say sarcastically from somewhere in the house, possibly the kitchen.

“I’m so excited!” Chrissy gushed.

“Me too!” Waverly enthused. “It’s been too long since we’ve had the chance to get out and really have fun.”

“Speaking of fun,” Wynonna teased, sliding into the living room waving a bottle of whiskey. “Who wants to get this party started?”

They all had one drink before deciding to get ready before drinking any more. They all agreed that applying eyeliner while drunk probably wasn’t the best idea.

They arrived at the disco, pleasantly buzzed. Nicole could not tear her eyes away from Waverly who was bedazzling all in her silver, sparkly fit and flare pants and crop top that revealed just a sliver of her toned, tanned torso.

“Did I tell you that you look incredible?” Nicole asked Waverly as they walked in the door, first squinting in the dark corridor before it lead into a packed hall full of people illuminated by flashing neon lights.

“Only three times.” Waverly teased, turning to flash Nicole a grin.

Nicole rolled her eyes and giggled before smirking and tilting her head.

“Want to dance?” She said, leaving the question open for interpretation. They could dance as friends, or… not.

Waverly just grabbed her hand and led her into the middle of the sea of bodies, swaying to the beat of the music.

Waverly giggled, bringing her hand up above her head, their linked fingers pulling Nicole in close to her. Nicole laughed with her, feeling more confident curtsy of the alcohol and placed her hand on Waverly’s hip. They danced a moment, Nicole holding Waverly close, their faces inches apart. Waverly reached up and hooked her arms around Nicole’s neck, tugging her impossibly closer.

“Nicole?” Waverly questioned quietly.

“Hmm?” Was her only response, distracted by the depth of her hazel eyes.

“Are you ever going to kiss me?”

Nicole blinked, snapping out of her trance.

“Wait, what?”

“I asked if you were ever going to kiss me.” Waverly repeated. Nicole couldn’t tell if she was dreaming or not. If it was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

“Do… do you want me to kiss you?” Nicole breathed.

Waverly looked up at her in exasperation. “Can’t you tell?”

Nicole huffed a laugh. “Apparently not.”

Waverly giggled then paused, raising herself up on her tiptoes.

“Maybe we should stop talking.”

“I fully agree.” Nicole whispered, her eyes flitting from Waverly’s hazel pair to her full, red lips.

Nicole leaned down to close the rest of the distance, pausing the last few millimetres to give Waverly the chance to make sure it was what she wanted.

Apparently it was.

Waverly pressed her lips against Nicole’s, softly first before kissing her fully. 

Nicole tugged Waverly to her, kissing her softly before running her tongue gently along the seam of Waverly’s mouth to test the waters. Waverly gave her access immediately, taking Nicole’s bottom lip gently between her teeth, making Nicole groan loudly before she remembered she was in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by people.

Nicole hated pulling away but even so, an earthquake could hit them right then and there and not even that would take away the smile lighting up her face.

“Wow.” Waverly mumbled and if possible, Nicole’s grin grew.

Nicole spun Waverly around on the dance floor once and they moved to the music. They eventually made their way to the side of the room to grab drinks when Nicole felt a tap to her shoulder.

“I guess you and I will have to continue the ‘you’re dating my sister now’ conversation.” Wynonna said smirking.

Nicole sighed, but really she couldn’t be happier. Maybe disco’s weren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave any thoughts in the comments, this is my first Wayhaught piece and I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can also find me on Instagram (opening.my.eyes)  
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
